


She-Wolf

by mmteku123



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood and Violence, Denial of Feelings, Deputy Werewolf, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Killing, My Older sister is a deputy too, Pack Dynamics, Peggies, Secret Crush, Sister-Sister Relationship, Two Deputys, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, double the trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmteku123/pseuds/mmteku123
Summary: This is for Hope County. This is for Hope County. This is for Hope County! I repeat this over and over again. I can end this right here and now. Jacob slowly moves his hand towards me. I growl from my chest, licking my teeth, but as his hand gets closer, I lower my head as he starts to pet me. I can't believe I am letting a human- No! Jacob Seed pet me like a dog! My short tail starts to wag as he hits a sweet spot. But he gives me such good scratches though. "Good pup," he praises me. I stop a whine too late. Oh God! This is a major blow to my wolf ego.  This is for Hope County.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this chapter in hopes of getting some donations to get the game. It's going to be black friday in a couple of hours and it's on sale. Please donate My Ko-fi is [Here](https://ko-fi.com/E1E7K0FQ) Help me get the game. Thank you

Hello darkness, my old friend. I’ve come to talk to you again. I can feel my body cold and in pain. Something tell me to get up! Someone is talking….. talking about the soul. My soul? 

Opening my eyes, the sleepiness pulls away, letting me go once and for all. I wake up, being tied to a bed with zip ties. How rude of them. I pull on them, struggling to get free. Then I hear his voice. I look around to my right, an empty bed. 

**“I am your Father. You are my Children. And together we will march to--**

Freezing, I see, looking to my left this time, the same person who drag me from the shore line. I see the American flag on the wall, including old photos. He is still tinkering with radio, where Joseph’s voice is coming from. A cigar burning in an ashtray and by the smell of it, its authentic Cuban one too. A array of sophisticated flavor bomb of smoke, this particular one is more vanilla, hint of cocoa bean with leather. 

He turns off the radio and turns to me, doesn’t look surprised to see me awake. He points to the radio and speaks. 

“You know what that shit means? It means the roads all have been close. It means all the phone lines have been cut. It means there’s no signal getting in or out of this valley. But mostly , it means we’re all fucked up,”

I look at him, getting a real good look at him. Bald guy with white goatee. Glasses. Probably around sixty years old. Tough guy by the looks of it. It seems he doesn’t think that I am much of threat by the way he sits close to me. I nod my head. 

“Yea. You’re right about that,” I said nonchalantly. We just had to execute the warrant. I _haaaaad_ to follow orders. If I were in charge, I would have dealt with Joseph Seed way before this, shoot him behind the barn like the sick son of a bitch that he is! 

“Tch. The goddamn “Collapse”... they all think the world’s coming to an end. They’ve been waiting for this. For years. Waiting for somebody to come and kick their Holy War off,” he said, sighing. I roll my shoulders back, hearing them crack a bit. 

“I sure as hell kicked it. So, question is, what are you going to do with me?” I ask him, staring right in his eyes. He looks unsure, before looking away from me. He scoots his seat closer a bit and lean in. 

“The smartest thing for me to do wound to hand you over and be done with it,” he states. There are many way this can be dealt with. I can get myself out of this when he is not looking and murder him or knock him out, whatever my mood is then. Or…..

“...Hear me out on this….. Or you can take a chance on me and help me overturn Joseph. I have four years of police training, and some survival skills. I have everything to lose here, but you...you have nothing to lose. So,what do you say? Friends?” I ask him, smiling. He hesitates, looking at my smile, to my hand and back to me. 

He stands up, pulling out a six inch knife. I’m a bit nervous, wondering what is he going to do. Yet, he bends down and cuts my zip ties. 

“Get out of that uniform--we need to burn it. There’s some fresh clothes there. When you get changed, you come and see me. We’ll see if we can un-fuck this whole shit,” he said, holding out his hand. I rub my wrist before, grabbing it. 

“Deputy Rhea Bishop,Rookie of the Deputy. Usually, people take me out for dinner, before asking me to take my clothes off,” I introduce myself. He makes a sound, probably doesn’t like authority that much or maybe its my humor. 

“Heh.Call me Dutch. I might not be able to get you a four course meal, but I got a hearty breakfast that you can eat. Maybe a shower could do you some good too,” Dutch said, pointing to a nearby bathroom. Dutch leaves me to my own devices and I assume goes and gets breakfast ready. I go to the locker and see many men’s size clothes. 

“Great. I’m going to look so butch like this. I mean there is nothing wrong looking like a damn Peggie,” I mumble under my breath. I decided to go with a red checked shirt, new socks, a new pack of men’s boxers, with camo cargo pants. I’m keeping my boots, and skeleton gloves. There is no way I’m burning theses.

I enter the bathroom and its pretty clean. I take off my dirty clothes, seeing that I’m covered in mud and blood. I take a sniff under my arm, and quickly turn my nose. Oh God. I smell like rotting cheese and a corpse. I hop in the shower and stand under the hot water. I see liquid body wash and take a lot of it, washing my hair, my pits, and just everywhere. I never wanted to smell like Old Spice Bearglove, whatever that is. 

After getting to rub my skin raw, I get out. I squeeze out the water out of my hair, sighing. I know that my hair is going to get curly after this. I just went to the salon to get it straighten too. I wipe the mirror down and see my beautiful face. Two copper color eyes stare right back at me, surrounded by tawny skin. I’m still here. Still me. But for how much longer? 

Quickly, I put on my new clothes, hoping not to draw too much attention. I throw away my old clothes, but not saying goodbye to the title just yet. I look around, passing a few rooms. It looks like Dutch lives here in this bunker? I hope this is a bunker. 

I come into this room, bathe in red light. Oh god, a conspiracy! I see a board with tons of information on the Seeds family and not just Joseph either with many lines connecting them all. A map of the entire Hope county on another board. I hear some oldie song playing in the background. I briefly look at the information board. I bend down to start with the good-looking man with the charming smile, John Seed, the Baptist. I see that Dutch made a posted note on him. 

Youngest of the family. Sadist? In charge of “Recruiting” for the cult--Marking, Cleansing, Confession, Atonement-- the four steps to become a full fledged cultist, if they survive. **THE POWER OF YES.**

Owl blinking, I stand back up straight. Fuck He is one Grade A Psychopath! I am so not drinking his Kool-Aid. I see another Seed that I might go one on one with. 

Jacob Seed, the Soldier. He is in charge of “Training” their militia in the Whitetails Mountains. Believes in “Sacrifice the Weak” Blah Blah Blah. Experimenting on people?! MONSTER WOLVES? 

I take a step back, grabbing onto my fake pearls and reading on the monster wolves. What has he done to my kin? I want to see and rescue my kin, but...my sister.I need to save her first. A shiver goes down my spine. I need to be careful around him. I look up to see Joseph Seed and see new information. He has three large bunkers for this Collapse. Huh? I wonder where these three bunkers are and who could have the key? Mmmm. 

I step forward to see the final person on the list, the girl with no shoes. Faith seed, the Liar. Yep she looks like one.Adopted maybe? Fighting with her can get me killed or turn into one of theses “angels”. I see a tag next to her photo. U.S Marshall? Yep. I going to take my time going there. Burke can wait for like he wait for me in the **BURNING CHOPPER OR WHEN HE WAITED FOR ME WHEN I WAS DROWNING IN THE CAR!!!!**

I take a deep breath in, calming my nerves. No need to get angry. Burke can go to hell for all I care. He can fucking wait for all I care.

“Hey Rook. I’ve been listening on what’s happening up top….it ain’t good. Little I can gather is that your partners are alive for now. Seems they’ve been split up--”

“What about a Deputy Shayna Bishop? Where is she?” I cut him off, shaking him by his shoulders. He seem surprised at the force of my shake or is it the concern in my eyes. 

“I’m not entirely sure where each of them is...Sorry. But I got a plan. No one is coming to help us and if they do, it’s going to be too late. So...there has to be people who want to fight back against this cult...we just need to show them how,” he states. I let him go. This is not how an Alpha behaves. Calm and with grace. Calm and with grace. Lead not Follow. 

“Tell me how can I form a resistance then,” I tell him. Dutch smirks, and turns around. He grabs an empty black bookbag. 

“First, we need to get back control of this island, it will give us some breathing room and you a safe place to stay low. There is supplies in the other room, guns, maps and oh..here are some granola bars for breakfast,” he said, giving me Nature Valley Honey n Oats granola bars. 

Great. Breakfast. I didn’t complain and start eating one, walking towards the room that has some supplies. I take my gun back and a map of this place. I go to one of those rooms that had more guns and get some ammo for my glock. I spy myself a new radio, and a canteen. I open to see fresh water inside. I pocket that as well as some medical supplies from across the hall. 

Double checking with my supplies. I head for the exit, saying my “see you laters” to Dutch. What a nice old man. I did a double back to the kitchen, but I force myself to head to the exit. I already have ten granola bars from him, I can’t take any more food. As I see the door, I see a very nice long pipe. I place the pipe in one of my belt loops, just in case I need to be stealthy. 

I open the door, squinting my eyes to adjust to the light. I step out, breathing new fresh air and not dusty, mangy,musky, and bunker air. Ugh. As I walk ahead, Dutch decides to radio me. 

“Now listen up-- if you want to build a resistance. There are some things you need to know. You need to liberate any hostages the cult has taken. These people are good people who might fight alongside you if you help ‘em. Need to destroy Cult’s property that are all over this county. Cut their resources and supplies. Hell they have two shrines on this island alone. Then, there are already people waging war against the cult. Help them. And last-- if you’re looking for a fight, go for one of their outpost. Liberating those places will give the resistance a foothold to push back against Eden’s gate…….I’ve got cameras all over this island. I keep an eye out for anything useful. For now help any folks in need. Dutch out.” 

Holy damn that’s a lot of information, man. Basically, destroy Eden’s gate property, help people, and don’t get caught or die. Great! Oh and on top of that, I need to be careful turning to a wolf, because bitches, here, have cameras. CAMERAS! Like what happens if I need to use the ladies’ room, like do I have to look around for a camera or hope there are some coverage. 

Breathe. Just take it one step at a time. I walk around, alert, eyes open, ears out. Once I clear this hill, I spy with my little eyes a cross. I hunch down, and quickly go to tree to tree to see a shrine that Dutch is talking about. Smelling the air, It’s that sweat scent I smell before in that church.I crawl onto the rock,laying low, a pine tree hiding me in its’ shadow. I observe three Peggies here. Two with guns, while the other one has a bat. 

Crawling back, and hiding behind a tree, I get closer to them. Slowly down my breathing, I watch one of the Peggie turn her back on me. I jump out, executing her in front of the others. Shocking them, I shoot at them, head shots all around.

I’m lucky it's only three people. I’m lucky. I’m just damn lucky. I pray over their bodies and close their eyes. I didn’t want to do this. Looting the bodies, I get more ammo for my glock and a new weapon. A rifle. I check the last guy and he has more ammo for my new friend. I check around to see something useful, but nothing so far. 

Stepping back, I take my gock and shoot at the red tank, blowing it up sky high. Goodbye shrine. Turning my back, I continue down this path, leading down to a boathouse. I take a seat on the bench, setting down.I take the canteen and drink some water and eat another granola bar. Half of me want to check in with Dutch, but I want to finish the job. 

“Shit...Shayna not responding to anything. I can’t even go to wolf more to try it that way. I hope you are okay, sis. Just wait for me,” I talk to myself. I stretch up a bit, taking up the rifle again. I go up the stairs and see a look out station. 

Once again, tree to tree, I look around to see no one around. I perk up, and sniff around a bit. No one is here, so I can relax. I go up the stairs and see zip lines, leading to places. I go into the station and see binoculars, and zip line equipment. I pocket them both. I go around and see a station nearby. 

“Ready or not. Here I come,” I growl out. The wind blows through the forest, bringing me the horrible smell of Peggies, gunpowder and blood. I rush to get there and stop, silencing my steps. I prowl around the perimeter, counting each of them. Two females, two males. Three of them have guns, one pistol, two rifle. The other female has a bat for protection. I see the sign above, Silver Lake Conservation Area Ranger Station. 

Ready to go in gun a blazing, I stop myself as I see two hostage. SHIT. Great, stealthy it is. It seems opportunity came a knocking for me. It seems the two females are doing what we do best. GO TO THE BATHROOM TOGETHER! 

“Where da ja think you going?” male peggie said. One of the ladies, turn to him with annoyance. 

“Calm down, Merle. We just going to use the bathroom,” as she and her friend go to walk into the woods. Merle just rolls his eyes, going back to patrolling the perimeter. I didn’t know I had a grin on my face as I hunt I mean go after the peggies. 

“Just hurry up will ya?”

“I’m trying!” 

Before she can retort, I throw my iron pipe at her, hitting square on the head. I rush forward, as the woman, squatting, turn to the noise. She yelps, as I slam the butt of my rifle into her face. I did it again for good measure. Both of them knock out and using their belts, restrain. 

I tiptoe back and hide in a bush, seeing the guard coming through, as he pass me. I step out, putting him in a head lock, and covering his mouth. He is struggle quite a bit and too much to my licking. I put enough pressure to snap his neck. One more to go. Grabbing my glock, I press my back against the wall. I close my eyes, praying. I’m not going to hit the hostage, hit only the Peggies. Only Peggies. I exhale and I turn around the corner. 

“What the-”

**BAM**

I move forward, my gun train on him. I kick the rifle away from him, seeing that he is dead. I turn to the hostages, seeing them flinch in fear. I put my gun away. 

“Hey, it's okay. I’m Deputy Rook I mean Bishop. I’m here to save you,” I said. I remember not have a knife on me, because I’m so damn forgetful. I search on the dead guy and he has a switchblade. Going to confiscate that buddy. I went over and cut the hostage free. They thank me and are willing to help with anything they can. 

“We owe you, Deputy,” one said. I smile and place my hand on his shoulder. 

“We are in this together. Is it possible that you two can hold the fort here? I don’t want the Peggies to get control on this island,” I ask of them. They look at each other and nod. That lifts something heavy inside me. Maybe I can get people to fight against Eden’s Gate. I was about to scout around the area to get more ammo and maybe food, but Dutch radios me. 

“Shit, Kid! I just saw the cult grab a guy down by the docks. You help him out, and I’m sure he's willing to pick up a gun and return the favor.” 

No break for the weary. I check my ammo and stash. I was about to head out before the guy takes my arm and stops me. 

“I don’t know if its still there, but I hear that somewhere there is a prepper stash near the boat house that has some good gear and there are some supplies in the other building over there,” he said, pointing at the office. I give him my thanks and head over there. I find more medical supplies, and a map. I see a small refrigerator and open it. I see nothing, but old food and a plastic baggy with crackers and jerky. I pick it up and place it in my bag. 

I step out of the office and back to the trail. I lightly jog, hoping to get there quickly. I stop at the boathouse I was before and what looks like a cellar over there. I don’t have time to look for this so call stash. I look around to see another dock and the hostage Dutch called about. I know I am too far away for any bullets to hit the Peggie and not the hostage. I jog around the rock formation and hide myself in the shadows of the trees and bushes. The sun beating down and the birds are singing. 

Hearing a twig snap, I immediately go for cover behind a tree, to see another female Peggie wandering around.I curse at myself, for forgetting the pipe. She is below me, I can get a jump on her and kill her Assassin creed style with the knife I kept. Great. I’m getting use to thinking about killing these Peggies too easily. 

“Next thing you know I might kill an ally later,” I mumble to myself. I put the rifle strap to my back, taking out my knife. Once she turn around, I jump on her, plunging the knife into her neck. She made a small sound before dying beneath me. I can feel the hot blood drip from my hands and blood on my shirt. I wipe the knife on her body before putting in its holster, thanking the guy I killed for it. 

Going to bush to bush, I stand up, Peggie shock and fills with holes that I made with my bullets. The hostage shock and try to scramble away from the body. Peggie leans back and falls into the river. I run up, knife in hand, cutting away from the ropes. 

“Let’s get out of here, quick and quiet. Thank you for rescuing me,” he said, rubbing his wrists. I pick up the fallen weapon, and hold it out. 

“I’m the Deputy. And I need your help to take out some Peggies on this island,” I said with conviction. He looks at me and to the gun, reaching out for it. He takes and nods. 

“Hopper. Jim Hopper at your service, Deputy,” He follows me down the dock when I hear Dutch again. I might need to coordinate with him when I’m not on the island. I can’t have him radio me when I’m trying to be sneaky sneaky around here. 

“Deputy, now that you are partnered up, the two of you should head to the Forest Research Station. Cults been crawling all over that place, using as a depot for their god damn bliss. Clear ‘em out and send a message that we’re not fucking around anymore,” 

“I know that spot. Let me show you the way,” Jim said, jogging down the path. I sigh and jog to catch up. Jogging beside him now, I see that it was not far from the docks. 

“Wait hold on,” I said, stopping him. “Follow my lead,” 

Going to cover to cover I see two men, but there has to be more. I motion Jim to come over. He hides with me behind a bush. 

“Okay, here’s the plan. I’m going behind the building and surprise them, once they have their back on you. I want you to shoot at them. Always go for kill shots,” I whisper to me. It’s not even half of the day and I’m killing more people than the four years in NYC. He doesn’t say anything but nods. I slowly go towards the gate. They don’t see me. I quickly dash behind a stump, crouching down. I see a Peggie walking around the building. My eyes spying a rod of iron. 

Goddess of mine is looking out for me! I pick it up, rounding corner and smash it over his head. Instant Kill. I quickly loot his body and found more ammo! YEA! I peak around the corner to see two Peggies talking. Sorry boys. You need to die today. I more fast shooting them, hitting one in the shoulder and head shot, while the other multiple shots in the torso. 

“Deputy! Bag Guys!”

**BAM! Ba-Bam! BAM!**

As one runs towards me, but falling to my feet. Jim cheers as we clear the station. I can smell small amount of bliss from containers, but nothing we can’t handle. I hope on a crate while Jim goes around checking the place out as I see no one here. 

“Deputy to Dutch. Station Clear. Over,” I radio him. I wait for a moment, grabbing some food. I decide to eat the crakers and jerky as my late lunch. 

“Good job, Deputy. They won’t be back after the can of ass whoopin you did. While you are there, check around to see any folks are still alive.”

Jim comes back and joins me, bringing food that was left. Some turkey sandwiches and some orange juice left. 

“I thought we can get in a quick lunch before heading out again. I found no one here, but a lot of good gear to look at later,” he said, getting in another bite. I let him take the orange juice, while I munch on to this sandwich, a bit dry but I can’t complain. 

“Mmmumm. Sure. But first, let’s take a small break, who know when we are getting a break later on,” I said, sitting back and enjoying the lakeview here. Jim nods, going back to mauling the sandwich. I look ahead, hoping my sister is doing well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this chapter in hopes of getting some donations to get the game. It's going to be black friday in a couple of hours and it's on sale. Please donate My Ko-fi is [Here](https://ko-fi.com/E1E7K0FQ) Help me get the game. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for your hits, kudos, and comments! I will try my best to get you the best fan-fiction on our Werewolf Deputy. Yet, to be honest, I don't have the game so I might be wrong on a few things. I have a Ko-fi page ready if anyone wants to donate and help me out with getting enough money to get the game. And no, I don't have a job, I'm unemployed at the moment. Trying my best to get a job. My Ko-fi is [Here](https://ko-fi.com/E1E7K0FQ)

Four years on the job, I can’t believe I’m doing this all over again. Once upon a time, I was a rookie cop in the grand city of New York City. I thought that I would put my roots here, not far from the family, but nope!! Not in this lifetime! Truly, I thought with my fours years on the job, and my two years of being one of the Alphas around here would be enough for the pack.

Yet, here I am! A rookie again. I mean, I don’t mind, moving away again for my pack. For establishing new territories for them, I am honored to have that job. It only means that I am The Alpha here, my rules they must follow. 

I clench onto my seatbelt, as we hit some turbulence as we hit cruising altitude. The only downside of claiming new lands are any threat there must be dealt, with no help from the clan, except I had my sister here. 

Here is Hope County, Montana, the Big Sky State. I came here four months ago as Junior Deputy. The Rookie in the squad. My sister, whom I adore dearly, came here once she graduated high school.

I understand why she wanted to leave home so soon. It became too much with all the traditional wolves around. Since my sister is a Beta, mom and most of the blood relatives wanted her to assume her role. I knew my sister would never want to put her head down and follow just any Alpha or any orders to be honest. She questions and suggest her opinions. Maybe that’s why I took this job, because I want my sister to be my second. 

Looking around, I can see the uneasiness around here. The tension can be cut by a butter knife. My shoulder tenses as we get closer to our destination. A hand on my shoulder snaps me out of it. I look over to my sister, seeing her concern in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, I calm myself. I can feel her sending me calm thoughts through our connection. It may be weak in this form, it is nice to have it though. 

“Crossing the Henbane right now,” Whitehorse said, into the mic. Everyone turns as we pass a huge statute of the man we are going to arrest. 

**Joseph Motherfucking Seed**

What kind of narcissistic asshole needs a statue of himself?! I do not like this one bit. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, on our left we can see the biggest asshole in Hope county; Joseph Seed,” I said sarcastically. I’m hoping with my sarcastic humor could lighten up the mood. I got my partner, Deputy Hudson, to chuckle just a bit and maybe Pratt to smirk, but it might be a trick of the eye. 

“We are officially in Peggie country now. Are you sure you want to do this, Marshall?” my sister asks. He just looks at her then back to Whitehorse. 

“How much longer?” Burke asks, ignoring my sister. I bite down a growl, glaring at the person in front of me. How dare he?! Another reason why I don’t like being a Rookie, because I don’t have enough power to say anything at all, no power to defend my pack. 

“Just long enough for you to change your mind, so we can turn this bird around,” Whitehorse said, not wanting this confrontation. Burke lifts his paper up. 

“You want me to ignore this federal warrant, Sheriff?” Burke questions him. I roll my eyes at him. The way he speaks, his tone of voice. Ugh! I don’t like this man at all. 

“No, sir. I want you to understand the reality of this situation: Joseph Seed is not a man to fuck with. We’ve had run ins with him before and they haven’t always gone our way. Just sometimes….sometimes it’s better to leave well enough alone,” Whitehorse speaks. I can’t say I agree with the Sheriff on this one. I only heard from my sister about the Seeds, folks that she stays away from. 

“That’s why we have laws, Sheriff. And Joseph Seed is going to learn that,” Burke says, folding his paper. I agree with him on the most part. If Joseph Seed is a threat to this community, he needs to go. Bye Felicia! 

I tone out the rest of the conversation. I really hate flying in any aircraft. I want to really to focus on not losing my breakfast right now until Pratt had to throwing shade at me. Pratt wanted Nancy on this field trip instead of me, jabbing again with the whole Rookie thing. 

“Come on, Peaches, we all know you have a crush on Nancy. Don’t need to broadcast it,” I said, teasing him. Pratt looks over his shoulder, as I smile back. I bet he thinks I don’t know about the peaches incident. Ha! Get Rekt!

“Leave it be, Pratt,” my sister tells him. He takes his partner’s advice and goes back to piloting the helicopter. I puff out my chest, smirking at his defeat. Suddenly, we come across the compound. 

“Last chance, Marshall,” Whitehorse said, giving the man a way out. For some reason, Burke looks at me. 

“We are going in,” he said. Whitehorse orders Pratt to settle the helicopter down. I can see many individuals arm themselves with guns, and I can see a guy using a flamethrower on a bonfire. God, I can smell the crazy from here. 

“Aw, look everyone! They have a welcome party for us this late at night,” I said, noted more people coming forth.Hearing Whitehorse spilling out his rules. I keep them as suggestions right now, but I nod at him as he said them. Unbuckling my seatbelt, I open the door, hopping out. I wait until Whitehorse, Hudson, and Burke is with me. Pratt stays while my sister protects him. I look over my shoulder to see her standing by. She nods at me while I nod back. I fell in line, keeping at Whitehorse’s six. I see a lot of people taking arms right now, guns, and bats. They really hates us. Ugh and the smell stings my nose. I wrinkle my nose, trying to get rid of the smell. I stick close to Hudson a bit, seeing her tense up. 

“You think they know what soap is, huh, Hudson” I said, looking around. She hits me at my side, checking me in place. 

“I swear you and your smart mouth better not get us in trouble, Rookie,” she said, seriously. I frown. I don’t have a smart mouth. I just happen to say things without filter. I can hear dogs, barking up a storm, knowing what kind of threat I am. As we reach the door, I take that moment to appreciate the work on this door and archway. Really good woodwork here.

“Woah Marshall. Now we do this, we do this my way:Quietly, Calmly. Got it?” Whitehorse said, stopping the Marshall from opening the door. I take a deep breath, ready for this. I roll my shoulders back. 

“Hudson, on the door. Watch our backs. Don’t let anyone of these people in. Rookie--on me. And you,...don’t do anything, stupid,” Whitehorse said, looking at him. 

“Relax, Sheriff. You’re about to get your name in the paper,” Marshall said, reassuring him. I arch my eyebrow at him. Really?! The paper. I say a quick prayer to my moon goddess tonight. Asking for guidance and protection. 

“You’ll be fine,” Hudson said, before she goes on to her post. Whitehorse opens the doors, and we follow. As we enter, I hear someone preaching. 

“Something is coming. You can feel it, can’t you? That we are creeping toward the edge….and there will be a reckoning.”

I can sense my sister nervousness, but I reassure her that everything is okay. Yet, with every step I take its nothing but anxious. These types of people are not to be fuck with. I can see in their eyes, the craziness, the hunger. 

“That’s why we started The Project. Because we know what happens next. They will come. They will try to take from us. Take our guns. Take our freedom…..Take our faith!” 

I can see the power struggle between Burke, who wants this to end right here and now, and Whitehorse, who want to do this peacefully and safely. I vote for Whitehorse’s way at this time. I have thing to do. I don’t want to die in a shootout. I didn’t even finish RuPaul’s Drag Race Season Ten yet.Looking around, there are few of us and many of them. 

“But we won’t let them,” a man before said. I confirm this man is Joseph Seed. A man without a shirt,showing his tattoos and his stupid man bun. I can see him holding on to rosary in his hands. 

“Sheriff, c’mon,” Burke said, wanting to get this over with. He can’t read this room. Burke is going to cite a damn riot. Whitehorse holds his hand up, trying to damn communicate to Burke. My eyes flicks left and right, making sure no one gets the jump on us. My ears pick up people standing up, shuffling to surround us. 

“We will not let their greed, or immortality, or their depravity hurt us anymore! There will be no more suffering!” Joseph goes on. The hell does that even mean! He keeps on rambling on, using words that even I don’t even know. 

“Sheriff.”

“Remain calm. Do not pull that trigger.”

_Fuck_

“No fuck this. Joseph Seed! I have a warrant for your arrest on suspicion on kidnapping with intent to harm!” Burke yells at the man. I mouthed Bitch at him and a Fuuuuck for good measure. I can feel a certain shift in the room. 

“Now, I want you to step forward and keep your hands where I can see’em!” Burke orders him. I can feel the stares and the anger pointed at us. Burke the idiot doesn’t see it. Joseph lifts his hands and his followers step forward before him, guarding him from us. 

“Here they are...the locusts in our garden...You see they’ve come for me,”

I stand my ground, ready to take down at least two Peggies. 

“They’ve come to take me away from you. They’ve come to destroy what we built!” That set everything off. Burke tense up as everyone start to yell at him, angry with him. All he sees are people with guns. Angry people with guns. Whitehorse calms him down, telling Burke not to touch his service weapon. I don't need for guns in close quarters, Boss!

Joseph comes down, calming his people with his stupid man-bun and yellow aviators. I huff, there is a scent that is annoying to me, a sweet scent, reminding me of meat, fresh meat. I re-focus on the tasks at hand and not on my stomach. 

“We knew this moment would come. We have prepare for it. Go. Go...God will not let them take me,” Joseph instructs his people. All of them slowly leaves. One decides to try to shoulder check me. Internally, I laugh as he stumbles back. I look down on him as his friend leads him away. I look back in front of me and see crazy and his family. 

Two men and one woman stand behind Joseph, staring at us. I didn’t take too much time to check them out, except for the woman. I notice that she doesn’t have any shoes. Why you don’t have shoes, gurl?! Maybe this is a violent hippie group. 

“I saw the Lamb open the First Seal, and I heard as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts say come and see….”

“Step.Forward.” Burke orders. Joseph still rambles on, pointing at Burke and looking at Whitehorse. 

“...and I saw, and behold it was a white horse..and Hell followed with him.” Joseph states, looking at me! Bitch! Is he saying that I am Hell? You know what fuck everyone one in this room! Fuck you, Burke for bring me here. Fuck you, Joseph for being a bitch. Fuck you people behind him, especially you with no shoes, hope you get hurt by a rust nail. Whitehorse is good though. He sometimes bring me fresh tea just for me at work. 

“Rookie--cuff this son of a bitch,” Burke orders me. I did a double take on him like he’s the boss around here. I had a few words, but I can’t say them in a church. I look back at Joseph and he has the balls to say: 

“God will not let you take me,” 

“Guess what? It’s the Devil that sent me,” I said, with a crooked smile. WHOOPS!! Joseph’s eyes widen at the statement. FUCK! Stay calm and keep cool. Keep smiling. Everything’s fine. It’s s’okay. I can feel Whitehorse is already regretting hiring me at this point. 

“Just cuff the man, Rookie,” Burke said. I place my pink cuffs on him, ignoring the stares I’m getting. I walk behind him, one hand on his shoulder, the other holding onto my cuffs. 

“Let’s go.” Whitehorse orders. They walk in front opening the door. Once open, Hudson is there to greet us, shotgun ready. She can tell by the look on my face, I said something stupid. She always know. 

“Marshall, take point. We’re going right on it. Stay on the path, Rookie,” Whitehorse orders us. I can see even more people upset with us, taking their beloved Joseph. It is making me nervous with all their guns...and smell. 

“Back up! Back up!” Burke yells at them. I feel a little bit bad saying the whole Devil thing, but not that much. I can feel him tense up when he saw Burke push someone down to the ground. 

“Don’t worry everything is going to be fine,” I said, urging him forward. In the corner of his eyes, he looks back at me, not saying a word. Fine be that way. Hudson looks up. 

“Rook, Keep up,” She said, her hand resting on her gun. I nod at her, as the crowd is getting bigger and nastier. I can hear Burke barking orders and proclaiming his title over and over again. We were so close to the helicopter and doing so well, until someone decides to throw a rock at the Marshall, hitting square on his head. 

He draws his weapon, making us draw our weapons on the crowd. Burke shoots a warning shot in the sky, pushing me forward. It gets chaotic from there. I rush forward, pushing Joseph inside, while my sister pulls him in.

I hop into my seat, helping her secure Joseph.Joseph sits between Hudson and Burke. I quickly turn to see the helicopter is up and the Marshall has someone trying to pull him out. I hold onto him and see that he shoots the person square between his eyes. 

Some woman tries to do the same with me, but I punch her at her throat. She grabs onto her throat and I Sparta kick her, making her drop hundreds of feet in the air. I see more of them climbing this thing all because of JOSEPH SEED! 

One was trying to open the door beside my sister. She desperately holds onto it to make sure that they don’t get in. I greet more Peggies trying to drag us out of the helicopter. Then there is blood everywhere. The ‘copter starts to go around and around, losing control. I grab onto my seatbelt and my other hand onto my sister. I look at her with a panic look, while she does the same. 

We crash into the trees, rolling over and over again. I see darkness for a while. First, I hear someone humming and someone else talking. I open my eyes a bit, seeing figures and lights at first. Everything is so fuzzy, hazy and muffle. 

I can smell pine burning in the fire, and taste the blood in my mouth. I can hear someone call for my partner. The sharp pain in my head hurts like hell. Then, I remember. Shit! We’re in a crash and need help. I look to see a headset and try to reach for it. I need to tell Nancy to radio in for help. 

I growl a bit, missing it as it swings. Finally, I get it, but a hand stops me. Slowly, I move my head to see Joseph Seed, with no injury, stopping me. He stares at me and I stare back in confusion. I see more of his craziness in his blue eyes. What the hell is he doing? 

“...to save a wretch...like me,” he mumbles. Oh Goddess, he’s sick! I try my best to be fierce, but everything hurts like hell. This is why I hate flying! Next time, I’m driving. 

“..hat are ju..”

“I told you that God wouldn’t let you take me.” Joseph states. We look into each other eyes. For me, I mostly glare at him, daring him to do something. He lets go of my hand and holds onto the headset. I can see him clearly now. 

“Dispatch,” he calls out. I can hear Nancy on the other line. 

“Oh..god.” 

“Everything is just fine here. No need to call anyone.”

“Yes, Father. Praise be to you.” Nancy said, calmly. My jaw drops and my eyes widen. WE HAD A MOLE! Nancy! The woman who brought me a carrot cake for my welcoming party. That Nancy is the mole! A sharp pain shoots through my body. I let out a groan of pain, squeezing my eyes closed. Joseph takes this opportunity and leans really close to my face and whispers in my ear. 

“No one is coming to save you,” 

He climbs out, greeting his people. How many followers does he have? We weren’t ready for this. I see my sister handing there, blood across her forehead. Fuck! We need to get out of here. I look around to see that everyone is coming to except my sister. She’s not waking up! SHAYNA! I try my connection, but nothing returns. 

**“Begin the Reaping!”**

My eyes widen in fear. They are going to kill us. I struggle to get my seat belt undone. I see them coming to the wreckage, grabbing Pratt and Whitehorse. 

“Get away from me,” Hudson screams. She drops and is being drag off, along with my sister. I try to grab a hold on her, but all I did is smear blood on her jeans. I claw at the seat belt now. 

“Jesus Christ! We need to get out of here!” Burke said. Joseph’s followers were about to come for us until a wall of fire come to block them off. I hear them say to let us burn. Burke gets his seat belt off and runs off. 

“That fucking bitch did not just fucking leave me?!” I said, panicking. It’s not coming off and the fire is getting hotter by the second. Finally it lets me go and I shoot out of there like bats out of hell. I swear as someone notices me getting out. I hear bullets fly past me, but I am too fast for them. 

“Fuck! FUCK! When I get my hands on Burke!” 

With the moon’s light guiding me, I run on a deer path. I can smell something in the distance. I jump over a small stream to see a lone house with a lone Peggie. Immediately, I crouch down, behind a log, spying a random shovel on the ground. I pick it up. I test the weight of it, slowly approaching the man. He doesn’t see me coming until it's too late. 

“Argh!” I wail on him. He is knock out and his weapon is mine. A glock with limited bullets. I check around me to see if someone is following me. I sniff around to smell no one, but I need to keep moving. I move the body to a nearby bush, and go into this small house. I can tell they looted this cabin. Windows are broken and the floor seems stable for the most part. I see a lit lantern and a tool box on a desk. I pray for something. 

Yes! I grab some of the bullets and put them in my pocket. I run back outside and around the back.I cross the stream and stay away from a nearby bonfire. Suddenly, my radio comes to life, scaring the wolf in me. 

“Hello?..Anyone hearing me? Hello? It’s Burke.. Hello?” I pick up my radio, crouching down in a bush. 

“Burke?! Where are you? It’s-” But he cuts me off. 

“Rookie?!..Um I think I lost them. I see a trailer nearby. Its next to a long bridge...I’m gonna try and get inside. Meet me there…” He cuts off his radio. If the need to be silent wasn’t key at this point I would have yell. No! Focus! I need to get back up and get my sister back. I look around and think I see the trailer Burke is going for. I stumble upon a bridge that would lead straight there. 

I run across the bridge, gun in hand. I kneel behind a log again, looking around. I see an abandoned car, another toolbox, and a case. With my eyes I see nothing, yet with my nose I smell someone in there. I carefully go to the toolbox and case and I have more bullets for my handgun.

I see ammo for a rifle, picking it up for being safe than sorry. I hope there is a rifle around. I move to the car and check the hood. Cold. Good. That means no one used this car to get here. I quickly go to the door and open it, not expecting Burke almost tackling to the ground. 

“Oh Shit, Rook. Sorry. I thought they got you,” He said, all bloody up. I glare at him. 

“Yea no thanks to you,” I said, not hiding my anger. He looks guilty until he goes to this door. 

“Come on...sorry,” he says. I’m right behind, checking the room on the right. I whisper a “Clear” and go back to see him checking outside and the room. Then he gets all scared and see how fuck we are. 

“Oh Jesus! I had no idea. Fuck! We’re putting this whole family away! Fucking Lunatics!” he says angry. He sees a family photo of the Seeds on the wall during his little breakdown. I look at the photo when he threw it on the table. No one would never know how crazy this family is with this photo. 

“We’re going to get out of this, Rookie. First thing’s first, gotta arm ourselves...Here,” he said, handing me a rifle. 

“We can’t just leave them here. We need a plan to get our people back,” I said, putting in the ammo. He shakes his head. 

“We need back up…..Look there is a road out there. We’re gonna take it. We’re gonna go northeast. It's probably only a few hours away back to Missoula. And then we are gonna bring the goddamn National Guard and we’re gonna take out there--” He stops talking when we both heard people. Peggies. 

“They’re here!”

The window gets smash and we are thrown into a gun fight. I see someone trying to get closer. I line up my aim and shoot at them. They go down. I smash more fo the window open and leap out and kill another one when she pops her head up from her hiding spot. Burke follows me. 

We hid behind a log and I peek out. Most of the bullets are coming from in front of me. I spy my little eye a gas tank. I shoot at it and it explodes, killing three-- nope four people. 

“Get that car started! I got you covered!” I said, shooting back. Burke nods, scrambling to get to the car. 

“I already got the keys,” he said. I can hear him struggle to get the car started. I spy more ammo for the rifle on some boxes on the trailer. I grab a few as I killed the last Peggie. I jump in the passenger side, loading up more ammo in the gun. 

I see two Peggies shooting at us by the fence. I lean out and shoot at them. I killed one while the other one I miss. 

“Nice work back there. I’d be dead if it weren’t for you. We gotta go back..we gotta be smart.” he said. He really needs to shut up. Half of what he says annoys me or maybe it's his stupid voice. Then I see a red flare in the air. 

“Damn Peggies,” I mumble. I see up ahead the roads blacked. 

“Oh no. Oh no!” They got the roads block. Anger gets the better of me. 

“Just drive through them,” I yell, leaning out. I shoot at any Peggies I see. I don’t know if I killed them or not. My mission to get them off of us. 

“Keep them off of us,” Burke orders me as he sees them following us. 

“NO SHIT,BITCH!” I yell back. Burke drives around a building and goes off roading as I am trying my best to aim and shoot. I’m almost out of bullets. Fuck no more bullets for my rifle. 

“There should be some dynamite in the back of the truck! Use it!.” Burke yells over the sound of bullets flying. I see them and grab five of them. With precision I blew the road behind us, making the Peggies swerve out of the way. I blew up one by luck. I have no idea where Burke is taking us as we pass some railroad tracks.Peggies are all around us and I’m low on bullets for my glock and low on dynamite. 

“Burke, lose them!”

“I’m trying!”

I almost fell out as the car flies and lands again. I can see the box of dynamites go into the air and fall on the ground behind us. I shoot at the crate, creating a giant explosion, yet more Peggies descend on us. No dynamite left, just my glock. 

Suddenly, we are getting hit by bullets from above. I look up and get into the car. They have a fucking plane?! What….THE FUCK!

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. They got air support too!” Burke cries out. I see a truck swerve in front of us. I lean out and take out two Peggies in the back. Their bodies slump and fall over. I can hear them scream “Purge the sinners!” and “Sinners!” 

One. Two Th-Fuck Three. Missing one Peggie and wasting a bullet. This is a modern witch hunt here and we are the witches. I can bet we night burn at the stake if they catch us. Alive that is. 

“Yeah! That’s it. Light ‘em up, Rook,” Burke cheers, as he sees them go down easy. I can hear my heart beating faster, and my clothes getting sticky with blood and sweat.

“They are not getting us, Rook,” Burke continues. I spit out saliva and blood. Fuck. They might get me though. I hold onto the inside of the car, as he swerves out of the way, not killing two cows in the road. I hear a roar of an engine. Immediately, I look up to see that goddamn plane coming back. I get in the car, praying no bullets hits us. 

“Oh fuck. Oh Fuck! He’s coming around!” Burke screams as the plane unloads bombs around us. 

“Drive through!” I scream, seeing through the smoke more roadblocks. 

“You motherfucking Peggies!” I scream, leaning out. I shoot at them, getting three of them, but wasting ten bullets. Burke drives through the roadblock, getting to the bridge. I sigh in relief, as seeing a way out. Then out of my peripheral vision, a truck with a mounted machine gun comes from the forest and onto the road in front of us. I only have two bullets left on me. 

Leaning out, I steady my breathing. C’mon Burke, keep it steady. Don’t fuck this up!

“Oh...no.no.No.No.NO! ROOK!” Burke screams. What in the world is he yelling about? I got this. My finger is ready to pull the trigger. 

“INCOMING!” I couldn't react in time. Burke pulls me inside of the car, in time to avoid the shapernal of the bomb.I raise my hands up, trying to protect my face from the lights and fire. Next thing I know, we are flying in the air. I scream as the car dives into the water. 

I try to see straight, as I open my eyes underwater. I can see Burke breaking the windshield as I see my radio float around me. Joseph’s cross sways with the water current. I can see pieces of concrete and steel raining around us. Then I see Burke swimming away, leaving me behind to drown. This is the second time he leaves me to defend myself. I fucking hate that guy!

I struggle to get out, my foot stuck. I start to panic as air bubbles leave my mouth, wanting to get air. With one pull, my pant leg rips, freeing me from the car. I struggle to get to the surface, dodging out of falling pipes. I can see the moon above as I see the darkness slowly engulf my vision. No….I can’t….

Everything is so heavy. My arms. Legs. Eyes. 

“There were two in the truck!” 

My ears pick up voices. I cough up water, as I open my eyes. I can feel how cold the wet ground is under my face. I lift my head, seeing that I made it to shore by pure luck. I turn to my back to see people on the bridge, looking for us, looking for me with bright ass lights. Are those flood lights or what? 

“Check the shoreline!”

I hope Burke stupid ass didn’t get caught. I hope he swam to the other side and stay out of sight. With the injuries I have, I doubt that I can run anymore. My body is too heavy for me to even run at this point. 

“No! Get off of me! I am a United State Federal Marshall! 

Well I fucking spoke too soon. How in the hell did he get caught?! I huff. I work with goddamn idiots. Why did I leave my job in New York? We didn’t have to work with crazy hippie cults. We had normal shit like gangs, drugs, and mildly stupid people. I hiss out in pain, the throbbing of my head leaves me without any energy to move. Hopefully my uniform helps me blend in. My head lobs to the right, and my breath is stuck in my throat. 

**SHIT**

I see a guy, looking at me. I can’t tell if he is friend of for. My eyes close shut and I’m hoping he is an ally at least. He lifts me up, and I let out a whimper of pain. In pain and no idea if my sister is okay. Fucking Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last plea. Please help me get the game so I don't need to search for videos on youtube. Its going to be Cyber Monday sale. Please donate [Here](https://ko-fi.com/E1E7K0FQ)

There is no way, no how I am doing this! We really don't need the radio waves, do we? Ugh! Fuck, we do. I need to do this. It is just a few ladders up, to get the switch on. This would help Dutch out, get him in touch with people who would eventually help me out.

"You sure I can't persuade you to go up instead, Jim bo," I ask, looking at the high reaching radio tower. After our lunch, we take a small hike down to the radio tower, destroying another shrine on our way here. I thought the switch would be in the office, but nope. Dutch informs me, its on the tower. High above. At the tippy top. Fuck me.

"You got money to pay me, Deputy? I know you save me and all, but there are somethings that aren't free," Jim said, refusing to help little old me. I scoff in annoyance. I hate heights. I really hate heights. I hate flying too. Shayna was surprise to hear that I drove for hours on end just to get here. There is no force on this earth that's going to make me get on an airplane. Well maybe my job, but nothing else.

I sigh, knowing I am losing time here. I salute Jim.

"It's been nice knowing you, Jim. I know you need to get back to your family," I inform him, since he is not going up this thing. He nods and says his goodbyes. I thank him for helping me with the station and another shrine we just hit.

"You got this. One step at a time," I mumble to myself as I go up the ladder. Once I hit a platform, I crawl to the ladder and slowly get up. The first platform is okay for me, but once I hit the second platform, fear made me its prey. I didn't want to do this. My fingers grab onto the grate of the platform, trembling at how high I am. This is too far high. I might fall and break my neck, or worse. DEATH!

I let a whimpering, closing my eyes. Creaking trees and the breeze, my nerves are on high alert. This is completely bull shit. Come on, Rhea. Get angry! You need to hurry up, but this pep talk is not helping.

"Hey, Rook. I know what you're thinking and no I ain't gonna have you climbing towers all over the county for me, so don't worry…..also try not to fall from up there."

I choke on a sob, not wanting to be there at all.I wipe my tears away and look up. I have one more platform to go. I can do this. I let go of the grate of my death grip and pull myself up with the ladder. One step at a time.

Four.

 

Oh Shit! It's moving. ITS MOVING!

 

 

Three.

 

Two…...One. Finally, I reach the lever, my body shaking as if I'm walking on a wobbly bridge. I hear it turn on, hopefully Dutch has -

"Hey Deputy. I'm getting a stronger signal now. Head back to the bunker. The fog should be clearing soon by tomorrow, which means we can get you off this island and start helping people in Hope County," Dutch radios in. Clutching to the wires and not caring how dangerous it is, I un-clip my radio and respond to him. It would be dark soon, so it is better to head back and start early tomorrow.

"Deputy here. Coming back asap," I said, getting down from there. I take my time getting down, before jumping the last two steps. Never again! I really don't like heights. I look around the tower, hoping to loot somethings. I find nothing and make my way towards the bunker.

"Oh shit...Deputy, get here fast. I'm pickin' up something new outta Holland Valley. It's a broadcast from John...You need to see this." Dutch said, worrying me. This can't be good. It's probably some sick thing of getting the sinner and protecting Eden's gate thing.

Walking down the path, I don't rush to the bunk. I have little food in my stomach to go wasting one end of the island. I past the station, seeing the civilians, cleaning up the place. I wave at them, going on my merry way. They wave back before going out of sight.

I hope everything would fall into place. Wishful thinking, I know it's going to be nothing but hell for me. When I get my hands on Joseph, I'm going to tear him apart. He should know his place.

Nearing the bunker, I smell around, seeing if someone is following me. Just in case, they knew about the cameras around here. I try to open the door, seeing it is open. I bet Dutch knew I was close by. I close and lock it behind me, before descending down. I already know Dutch would be in his red room, gathering information. I enter it, setting my bag on the table. Dutch is writing down something before putting it on the board. He looks at me with pity?

"Take a seat, Deputy," Dutch said, showing me the way. My eyebrows furrow. What's going on? I take a seat and he raise the volume up to this broadcast.

At first, it was static coming through before it starts. It is a very close up of someone wearing a blue pattern shirt. They turn around and its John 's picture of him did not do him justice. What strikes me the most are his baby blue eyes, reminding me of blue jays flying around winter. What a handsome guy he is. For a moment, I thought he and I could talk this out.

"We are all sinners. Every one of us."

Welp. There goes that plan. He fuck it up by opening his mouth. I mean he is a good looking guy, but horrible personality I can tell. I mean what is with his broadcast. It's like a late night infomercial during Toonami. Not important and lame. Oh god it even has background music.

"You. Me. Even the Father knows deeply of sin. It's a poison that clouds the mind,"

…...Fuck he is good.I need to be careful with this one. Unlike his brother Joseph, John hasn't lost his sanity just yet. His morals maybe. He is a bitch. A smart bitch, who uses the system to hijack that child's support money from the baby daddy.

"What if I told you, you can be free of sin? What if I told you that everything you ever dreamed could come true? What if I told you that everything could be overcome if you embrace an idea,"

John is selling everything and giving me used car salesman tactics realness up in here. I mean this is pretty good for being amateur productions. Hell even the homeless looking Peggies are selling it. The camera gives me another angle and I get a glimpse of my partner. Joey Hudson. Tied up and duct taped.

I grip onto the arms of the chair, and really study this broadcast, learning who is there, hopefully where it is, how does John acts and anything Joey might give me.

"Come on partner. Give me some Morse code. Anything," I whisper out loud.

"That freedom from sin can come from the power of just one word…" John raises his hands, the camera panning out to the word YES. People were clapping and cheering or is it a recording? My gasp as not only Hudson was brought out, but my sister. My poor, out of it sister.

Both of them look like they were drag through the mud, and the fear etching itself onto their face. Hudson looks like she put up some fight until she couldn't fight anymore. Her mascara running as if she was crying for hours on end. Sigh…..I told her to buy the waterproof one, but noooooo she had to go cheap.

My sister seams out of it. Like a twink of the deep end. Her head has bandages around it, blood staining it. Black hair sticking out like a madwoman, and her hazel eyes out of focus. Her skin looks like an ashy brown color. She can barely walk let alone stand by herself. A head injury, which explains the cut off connections. I let out a sigh of relief though. They look like their injuries are being taken care of. For now.

"Yes, I am a sinner. Yes I wish to be unburdened. Yes...I must be redeemed. If you are watching this, know that you have been selected. You will be cleansed. You will confess your sins, and you will be offered atonement."

"Sick fuck," Dutch harshly whispers, stepping away. He starts to pace around the room while I watch the rest.

"Don't worry you don't have to do anything. We'll come for you...Welcome to Eden's Gate."

I have a death grip on the chair, watching my helpless sister like that. John Seed. You really fuck with the wrong family. I decided to go after him as I see him close his hands around my sister's neck.

"Sorry, Dep. It seems that John has your partner and your little sister," he said. I let out a small laugh. A lot of people confuse me as the big sister because of our size.

"John Seed has my big sister, Dutch. Tomorrow, I will give him my answer. I'm going to burn his whole operation to the ground, then I'm going to kill him like the animal he is," I snarl at the end. Dutch doesn't say anything, doesn't show any emotion at all.

I take a few breaths in and out. My whole body just wants to run out there and save my Beta. My sister, but I know better. I need to plan it out. The T.V goes back to the commercial again. This is the only thing I have into getting information on him. Slowly, I start to grin, a smile covering half of my face.

"This is perfect!" I exclaim, holding the T.V for a bit. I look at Dutch and he is confused like a teen girl with her period for the first time.

"I need paper and something to write," I ask of him. He goes over to a drawer and gives me the stuff I need. I go back on the chair, sitting Indian style and watching the broadcast over and over again.

"You aren't going to watch this over and-"

"Yes. Don't you see!. With this, I can see how he acts, what he wants everyone to believe in, his mannerism. This broadcast will ruin him. With my B.A in Criminology and Masters in Psychology, I am going to analyze this to the minuscule of details," I said, not letting my eyes leave the screen. Dutch mutters something and leaves me here.

With every rerun, I write something done, writing everything that comes to mind. Ignoring Dutch, I continue to watch this over and over again.

Dutch left for a while, probably to relax and away from hearing John's voice over and over again. He comes in with some type of soup and crackers at first. I devour it, not tasting how bland it is.

I quickly write down more as I look around the background of the video. The Peggies seem new, not used to carrying a gun. Some of them even have their fingers on the trigger, which means they don't have training in gun's safety. Hell their stance are shit too. Now, I'm only focusing on him and him alone.

Dutch sets another meal in front of me. This time fish with some canned peas and corn.

"I think that's enough, Deputy. It's already ten p.m. Take a rest and start fresh tomorrow," Dutch kindly said to me. I go over and lower the volume to silence the broadcast and deeply sigh. He is right. I need a long deep sleep to get my body it's time to fully rest.

"Yea. I'll head to one of the spare cots you have and thank you for the meal. Is it okay to bounce off ideas, Dutch? I have some theories," I mumble the last part. I brush my hair back behind my ear to see his surprises.

"Sure. Lay it on me," he said, taking a crate to sit on. I stretch my legs, getting the flow of blood in them before taking my list from the desk.

"So I notice some things: One: His Peggies do not have any gun training. Two: He was an abused victim or has a kink with self mutilation. I see that he had a scar on his chest with blood still visibly there. Which leads me to believe to Three:" I rant, stopping to put some food in my mouth. I wipe my mouth to continue.

"Three: He gets off with hurting people, playing with people's lives and being the one to save them like his brother save him," I ended with that. I look up to see that Dutch is impress with my find.

"And ya find that all with just his broadcast. While I be damn, we might have hope to take back the whole county," Dutch compliments me. I flip my hair back and relish in the praise.

"Aww thanks. I'm still paying those student loans though," I said, reminding myself about how much in debt I'm already in. Dutch lets out a chuckle.

"Well, when this is over, I will personally help you out-"

"It's about 98,600 dollars loan, Dutch" I cut him off. His jaw drops and curses.

"Yep, but look at the uses of those degrees. Taking out a cult in Montana,saving people lives and shit," I said, finishing my meal.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dutch," I said, picking up my plate. He says his goodnight and I place the dirty plate in the sink. I'll clean up tomorrow. I head to the room with the bunk beds in them. I take off my shoes and just lay on it. I finally know where my sister is. Soon, Shayna. I'm coming for you. Soon, I'll change and rip his throat out and paint the walls red with his blood. He will see the monster we truly are and we shall devour him.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. Maybe not that soon,Shay. I was out of Dutch's bunker at daybreak, my dishes are clean after a small breakfast of eggs and bread. Didn't know I had to explain to him that I can't have bacon because I never ate pork before. Getting up this early has its advantage. No one is sight, no sound just yet. A wolf can get used to this, instead of the noise of the city, with morning rush and trains passing by. I would love it here, if it wasn't the fact that there is a doomsday violent cult here. That wasn't in the brochere!

 

Everything is quiet for now, as I sneak across the bridge. They call it the bridge of tears or something like that. These Peggies sure know how to sleep though. Maybe I can take this as advantage of sort. Dutch did tell me there are some people I should meet in Fall's End. People who would be willing to raise hell against the cult.

 

I was supposed to go straight to Fall's End, hopping I can take a quad bike. Or maybe I can turn and run there! Wolf Power! I go off the path, looking around not seeing anyone, and lifting my nose smelling. Nothing around.

 

Alright it's go time. I freeze, mid-way of taking my shirt off. I hear, barking over the hill. I quickly grab my bag from the ground, my feet pound the dirt, sending flying in the air. Once over, I stumble upon a pumpkin farm, with three Peggies on it. Narrowing my eyes, I see a dog in a cage. I see that they have boxes with Joseph's cross on them.

 

I sigh, assuming the worst for the owners of this house. Please don't tell me they start killing people. A power stink of iron floats in the air, making me crinkle my nose. I grip on my pistol, forgetting to grab my rifle from the ground.

 

"Stupid Peggies," I mumble, making my way down. I hide behind a shed, leaning out. They were not moving around. Great for them, bad for me. I have no back up nor partner to have my back. If anything, I might have to transform half way as a last resort. I just hope I don't make too much noise that whoever passes by this place decides to drop by!

 

Taking a breath, I make a mad dash, making my way closer to ambush these guys.

 

"Would someone shut that dog up?!" a Peggie said, covering his ears. The dog growling and barking, causing a lot of racket this morning. Good. Make their lives hell.

 

"No, this dog will make a Judge for, Brother Jacob," a Peggie with a trench coat said. I remember what Dutch wrote about him. Jacob, the Soldier, making monster wolves. I'm not going to let him take this dog too.  
I close my eyes and count to three.

 

One. I breathe in and out. Ready to jump them.

 

Two. Slowly, I open my eyes, shining with determination. I will not fail. I will be strong.

 

Three. Protect this land. Be the Alpha!

 

I stand up, pointing my gun at the nearest Peggie. The guy who was complaining about the noise, has nothing to hear anymore. He drops dead while the others spin around and start to shoot at me.

 

"SINNER!"

 

I drop and roll to the next box, as bullets follow me. I hear one reloading his gun, standing up I immediately shoot and miss him by a hair, but I force him to take cover. I take cover as the other one take his aim on me. I reload, and wait for them to have a need to

 

BANG BANG

 

I shot and kill the second Peggie, who made a mistake of charging at me and scream at me, "For the Father!" What the hell does he say to get people to blindly follow him like this?! Do I need to take notes? I'm going to be honest, I want this kind of loyalty.

 

I change my spot over again, seeing the last Peggie slowly going to my last location. He makes a quick turn and shoots into the ground, not seeing me there. It's already too late. He looks up to see my barrel of the gun and drops dead.

 

It takes me a minute to realize I need to move or else more Peggies would come and I'm already low on ammo. I need to high tail out of here and go to Fall's End. Before that…..

 

"Let's me get you out of here," I said to the dog. He lets out a soft growl, and I smile. I can see him smelling me, watching me. I see this cage has a chain and a lock. Difficult for a human, but easy for a werewolf. I grab the lock and pull at it. After the third try, it gave way and I open the cage. I step down, giving him space to leave. He immediately gets off and starts to whine as he pace around. He takes off to the front of the house, and I follow him.  
There are somethings that I can stand. I can stand fighting these lunatics, I can stand the amount of people needing my help. But I draw the line of them taking the lives of the innocent. I look away from the bodies of a mother and son. Joseph and his little flock are going to be culled. I walk into the house, searching for sheets. I took them off the bed and went to the front of the house where the dog is morning, crying.

 

I move the bodies, so they are side by side. Mother and son. I cover them with a sheet, tucking it under the bodies, so it doesn't fly away. Sometimes, I wonder how can humans be so cruel to each other.

 

"Dutch.I'm on a pumpkin farm with a dog. They killed a mother and son here," I radio him with my findings. I said a small prayer, petting the dog.

 

"Damn, They got to Rae-Rae...SHIT!...I'm glad Boomer is still alive. Take him with you. He'll keep you safe.I'll keep looking for more people to get in the Resistance, Dutch over and out."

 

"Got it. I'll keep you updated with the people here in the valley. Don't beat yourself up, Dutch," I said, before clipping the radio back to my belt loop. Before I can even figure out where to go next, I hear a truck coming this way. I turn to see more Peggies inbound. Boomer starts to growl at them. I want to fight, but this isn't the time.

 

"Let's go, Boomer!" I yell, hauling ass. I run to the back and went over the fence. Boomer jumps over it, keeping up with me. I smirk, happy with someone who can keep up with me, even if that person is actually a dog. I can hear the shouts and yell of the Peggies, finding my parting gift. I need to come back to at least bury the dead

 

I reach on top of the hill, looking down at the farm. Something grips at my heart. Anger? Fear? Guilt, maybe. I feel the anger of those who want to cause harm to the innocents, especially in my own territory. How dare they! I just got this job, and look at this mess. Fear, that I might not be enough for this. Maybe, I won't be enough for them , not enough to be that hero to save the day. I don't want to mess up again. I don't want to fail again. Maybe I should have…

 

I snap out of my self pity party, as I feel Boomer licking my hand. It seems that my feet lead to the road. I pet him, smiling at this goofy dog. As much as he lost, Boomer is ready to take this cult down.

 

"Let's find us a car and go to Fall's End," I said, and Boomer barks. We walk down the road to see an abandoned vehicle. Well more like a Peggie stop to pee in the woods and I took for a joyride. Boomer sticks his head out, enjoying the air, and listening to some country music. I know I'm going to the right direction at least. I have been to Holland Valley and Henbane River, but the Whitetail Mountains are going to be a bit different.

 

Come brothers and come sisters, come weary and come strong  
Come meet the man who reaps the land, on which we walk upon

 

I bob my head to the music, I might not like country music, but this is goo-  
Oh John! Bold and Brave!  
He's findin' us a family, he's teachin' us the faith   
He's gonna march us right through Eden's Gate (oh lord)   
He's gonna march is right through Eden's Gate

 

WHAT! My jaws drops as I hear the singer hits the chorus of this song. Are you kidding me?! They have songs! Catchy Songs! No. No. NO!

 

"Nope. No. Not in this lifetime," I said, hitting the volume button over and over again. I turn off the volume, gladly to sit here in silence before hear this song again. God, I hope none of the others siblings have songs like this. Sometimes, I see other cultists' hanging around or would pass me by. They would turn to what they need to do after I pass them, but still. I hope no one figures out that I'm in here.

 

"Hey, Dutch! I'm near Fall's End," I radio in. I drive over a bridge, getting near to the town. I might as well update him on the important stuff, you know. I will never know what type of information he has.

 

"Kid,be careful as you get near Fall's End-cult has control of the whole town. You need to rescue Mary and Pastor Jerome, and then kick those Peggies' asses. Dutch out,"

 

I let out a big sigh. This ain't going to be easy at all. I stop on a dirt road and park the truck under the shade. I get out and let Bommer out as well. So, I need to rescue Pastor Jerome and this Mary person. I look at the buildings and use my binoculars. I can see some Peggies around the main road and to be honest, looks too easy.

 

"Come on, Boomer. It's Sunday! And we need to find a Pastor," I said, eyeing a church. I smile, showing my sharp teeth. I move towards the church, carefully and out of sight of those Peggies. I let Boomer go ahead of me as I survey the town. As I get closer I see one Peggie on top of a building with a mounted machine gun. How the fuck did they get those types of weapons. With using my binoculars, I spot a Peggie different from the rest. Shirtless, barking orders, and is exhaling green smoke. What is that?!

 

I crouch down,behind some bushes, and heave myself through a window of a church. I always never like going to churches, now look at me, sneaking into a church, arm to the teeth. I see some weapon, laying around, but no pastor in sight. Then I hear some commotion at the front door. I crawl on my stomach, peeking out from under the pews. I see a Peggie, standing over a guy and by the look of it, I have no doubt that person is Pastor Jerome,unless there are lot of people dressing up as priests here with a bulletproof vest on.

 

I move back and out of site, tip toeing my way to the front door. I step on a creak and freeze. That was quiet, please don't come in. I hear the peggie moving around again. I can't use any of my guns, nor do I have anything blunt weapons on me. I can only carry so much. Tch, when I need a bat or a lead pip, there is nothing here for me to use. Then I see something I can use. It's hard, heavy, and by God, a weapon. I carry the hardcover Holy Bible with ready to at least knock him out a bit.

 

Slowly,I creep behind him. Look at him, standing so damn prod. Next thing he knows, he is on the ground, and I am standing above him, knocking him out with the Holy Bible. I keep wacking him until I know he is out for the count...or maybe dead as I can see blood spilling onto the ground. Shit. I didn't mean to kill a man with a book.

 

"That's one way to go," I whisper. My attention turns to the struggling man, looking at me with anger...fear maybe. Right, cause I just kill a man with a book. Hell, I might look like a rouge Peggie of sorts. A soft whine catches our attention and its Boomer. Right! Rhea Focus here.

 

"Sorry about that Pastor Jerome. I'm Deputy Bishop," I whisper to him. I crouch down, untying his ropes. Once he is free, we move behind the church and away from prying eyes. He rubs his wrist, trying to get feeling from them again.

 

"Thank you, Deputy. You can call me Jerome. I haven't been the Pastor since Joseph Seed came along," he said, turning around. He may be a religious man, but I bet if I gave him a shotgun, he'll kick some ass.

 

"Is there anymore hostages?" I ask him. He nods and explains.  
"They got Mary May by the Spread Eagle," he said, walking around the church, peeking out. I look around and see that the Peggies, then I see one on a nearby roof, with a mounted machine gun nearby. Oh...OH! I got a plan. Tapping on Jerome's shoulder, I direct his gaze to the mounted gun.

 

"I'm going to that roof and get that Peggie, think you can get a weapon and get Mary May for me," I ask him. He nods, wiping his forehead. Cool. Awesome. Here we go. I crouch down, hugging to the stone wall. I peek around, seeing my chance to run across the street, making minimal noise. God, how I wish I had more back up than a Pastor. Well beggars can't be choosers. I climb the ladder, ready to get this Peggie. I look and see that his back is towards me. I climb over and sneak my way over to a crate.

 

Internally, I don't want to do this, yet I know I need to protect these people and get this county back in line. I need to convince myself, that this is what needed to be done. How can I tell the clan that my whole territory is run by a madman and his family while I am the alpha. Granted, I came here and it was already a mess, but the Elders would spin it with me being blamed.

 

Quickly, I run at him and my right arm goes over his right shoulder, gripping the back of his head. He yelps, and my left arm comes over his left shoulder reaching across the neck, gripping my arm. I feel him struggle with me. I drag him back out of sight and out of the way. He claws at my arm, struggling to breathe. When he stops, I hold on for a minute more, making sure he is dead.

I drop him, checking him for weapons. He only had some throwing knives and a pistol. Useless for me. I making my way to the mounted rifle. Gripping it, I couldn’t help, but smirk. This is a good way to release all my stress. Killing Peggies. 

BRATATATATATATATTATATTATTATATAT!

“AHHHHHHHahahahahahahaha!” I yell and laugh. It got the attention of all the Peggies, letting Jerome one versus one the Peggie guarding his friend. I quickly get the Peggie on the other roof across the street. It leaves me with four other peggies and one of them looks like a very important person, since I hear him giving orders and see the green mist of bliss surrounding him. I quickly pin down them down behind a car. 

Then as quickly as it started, I ran out of bullets. I bolt to the ladder, sliding down as quickly as possible. I see that they are trying to surround me. A Peggie comes around the corner just in time for me to tackle him to the ground, my nail turn in to into claws. It allows me to swipe at him, leaving him choking on his blood as he tries to find his throat. I get up and turn, three more peggies to go. Three Peggies to send to Hell! They attack the innocents. I grab my gun, ready to shoot. I go down the alley, looking to see two peggies are down by Jerome and a woman, probably Mary May. They have the leader corner, yet he is not putting his weapon down. 

“Sinners will burn in hell and We will be in the New Eden with the Father! WE ARE THE CHOSENS!” He screams as he wave his knife around. Jerome and Mary May look at each other. 

“Drop the knife!” Jerome orders him. I shake my head, ideally I would have done the same, but since Eden’s Gate cut all communications to anything outside Hope County, I don’t have the time. I don’t have the resources to send people to jail or respond like a human anymore. They taken my sister, killed the innocent, kidnap people and and and…….

Hunt the weak. Get rid of the weak animals for they are not fit to go into the Reawaken World. 

Protect the pack and your territory. My sister is kidnapped and this entire place is a war zone. We are not ready. 

Cull any threats. The threats are a group of people ready to die for their leader and his family. I’m out numbered. 

“Hey!” I said, getting everyone’s attention. The leader turn around, only to be greeted with a bullet in his head. He drops dead and I don’t care. I walk up to the pair and introduce myself. 

“Yo, Names Rhea, former Deputy Bishop. Nice to meet you,” I said, putting my gun away. Boomer comes from the bushes, probably getting scared with the gunshots. No more hesitating. My goals are clear. Kill the Seeds Family. One peggie at a time.


End file.
